


observance

by theultimateburrito



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimateburrito/pseuds/theultimateburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ahiru takes rue out on a spa date. a small drabble for dreamicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	observance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/gifts).



Being naturally prone to fidgeting, it didn't take long for Ahiru to grow bored of the silence between them. A soft sigh escaped her lips just before she pressed her eye cucumbers against them. She was sure they didn't taste like they should have. Her mouth twisted upward and downward, from side to side, and at odd angles that her skin would barely allow. Now without a barrier between her eyes and the world around her, she glanced over to Rue. It was evident that the other was enjoying the silence far more than she was. Knowing this, Ahiru wasn't sure that made her feel better or worse.

It was hard to remain annoyed when she took the time to realize how pretty Rue was. Having the sudden clarity to realize this was always something of a shock, and yet she always seemed to forget the feeling. Inevitably, it always returned and with more force than when it had left. 

Little curls of brunette hair escaped the soft towel wrapped around her head. Steam pooled in the crevices of Rue's face, and rolled away when it felt like it was doing her skin a disservice. And her skin... A fair porcelain obscured only by the radiation of heat escaping her flesh. Ahiru knew that it was soft to the touch, having been her dance partner on a few occasions. Those were moments she remembered with great fondness. It was one of her greatest insecurities, but Ahiru was not the best dancer. There were only two instances when she felt her ability was something one could watch-- when she was Princess Tutu and when she danced with Rue. It's difficult to look bad when dancing beside the prima ballerina of Golden Crown Town, not even a failure such as herself could manage it. It seemed that everything Rue touched turned into gold. Ahiru couldn't help but feel envious. She sighed softly and gazed at her friend with longing. If only she could be worthy of comparison.

"Are you bored, Ahiru?" Rue's voice echoed through the room and shook the girl's thoughts clean out of her head. The girl's eyes were still closed. 

"Huh? No, no! I'm just thinking a little-- don't mind me!" An uncomfortable laugh. 

"You're so transparent," The other remarks almost to herself, and provides Ahiru with the courtesy of eye contact, "I appreciate you doing this for me, but I know silence doesn't suit you. We can leave if you'd like."

"No! I... really wanted to do this sort of thing for you, Rue! You're my friend! You deserve a day like this... so..." Ahiru suddenly felt smaller, and regretted suggesting the venture in the first place.

A soft hand perched atop her own, "Perhaps we could talk instead. I can tell that you want to."

"Are we allowed to?"

"What are we doing right now?"

"Oh," Ahiru felt embarrassed, but let that feeling slip away in favor of the happiness that enveloped her chest, "Let's do that, then."

And as Ahiru spoke, Rue took the time to realize how pretty she was.


End file.
